


The Risks You Take

by flickawhip



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mary finally lets Beverly in a little more...
Relationships: Mary Cooper (Big Bang Theory)/Beverly Hofstadter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Risks You Take

They may have followed god’s plan but even now Mary Cooper was a little more shy than her date, the woman who had surprised her by making her fall in love, Beverly Hofstadter. The two had been dating steadily for several months and yet Mary had made Beverly wait for her to be ready to do more than just hold hands. 

The two had been watching a movie, Mary seemingly quietly content, waiting for Beverly to relax before leaning to kiss her cheek, smirking slightly at the quirk of a smile that teased at the edge of Beverly’s lips. She had waited for the movie to end, leaning to kiss Beverly chastely but sweetly, her voice soft and low. 

“Thank you… for waiting.”


End file.
